


You don't deserve him

by plantooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, its two thirty in the morning let me live, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantooru/pseuds/plantooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei had a strange ability that let him see people's timelines if he had contact with their skin. What if he sees one of Yamaguchi Tadashi's timelines where they didn't meet? What if Tadashi was happier when they didn't meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't deserve him

Tsukishima Kei had always been a bit different from other people. He was able to see the timelines of a person just by being in contact with another person’s skin. He could see what happened in a person’s life if they hadn’t met him or had met him during a different time in their life.  
Right now, Kei and his boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, were watching an action movie and cuddling. Since he wasn’t too interested in the movie, Kei decided to see what Tadashi’s life would be like if he hadn’t met him.  
Kei closed his eyes and observed Tadashi’s timeline in which he didn’t met Kei, He noticed that the bullying stopped a bit into high school. In his second year of high school, Tadashi would become very popular with his classmates, and even get himself a cute girlfriend.  
One thing bothered Kei extremely. Tadashi looked happier in the timeline where he didn’t meet Kei.  
Was Kei a bother to Tadashi? Did Tadashi even like him? Kei’s heart raced as he panicked internally about what made his precious boyfriend so happy in the other timeline. Kei glanced at his boyfriend napping beside him. He observed his calm presence, wondering about his entire relationship. He could only think of one thing, and it was being screamed in his mind,  
You don’t deserve him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about a Haikyuu!! ship... I am writing this at 2:30 in the morning please forgive me.


End file.
